bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Patrolling the Boundaries
Tadashi stepped through the Senkaimon with a far from amused expression on his face, the events that unfolded during the battle with Averian weighing heavily on his mind. His Lieutenant, Raiden Yasuhiro awaited his arrival with a report held tightly in his right hand. "Captain Kori!" He stepped forward and handed his Captain the piece of paper. Taking it quickly, Tadashi skimmed over it and sighed. It was basically what he had been given before he left the Human World, so he handed it back and spoke as he walked towards the Squad Station. "Raiden, tell me more about the hollow situation." A slim student wandered about the area before clumsily bumping into Tadashi. "I'm sorry! I'm looking for where to go to get to the human world for hollow dispatch. Would you two know anything about that?" Raiden got between the slim lad and his Captain, face stern. "This is the Captain of the 11th Division! Have you an-" Tadashi stepped forward and shook his head at his Lieutenant. "No need to get all stern and uptight, Raiden. Head back and prepare the Squad, would you?" Taking his attention away from departing man, Tadashi looked at the youngster with a kind expression. "Hollow dispatch? I can help with that. In fact...as of right now, I'm going with you. I'm Tadashi Kori. What's your name?" "Oh? You're going with me? That's fine I suppose." A voice suddenly came from the boy's side. "Are you going to introduce yourself? Or are you gonna stand there like a log all day?" "Not now Freya. But you're right. My name is Izaya Masaharu! And this is my partner Freya." As he spoke a ghost-like girl appeared by his side waving. Tadashi couldn't help but grin when he heard the girl's comments. "They're oblivious to who I am. Ah well, no harm in it. He looked at the two again and nodded before drawing his zanpakuto in order to open the Senkaimon. "Nice to meet both of you, Izaya, Freya. Well, what's on the mission plan for today then?" He said before he motioned them to walk through the gate. "Well the game plan was for me to be sent to the human world with my new captain and dispatch some hollows. But I don't know who that would be. Well Kori. Is it ok if I just call you Kori? Eh. I think I might either way. I think its just us. Maybe we'll meet the captain when we're there. I bet he's some kind of giant muscle guy with swords sticking out of body or scars all over and covered in blood. Don't you think that sounds like a 'captain'?" Izaya smiled as he walked foward Freya followed behind sighing "Sory about him. He's a bit eager. Its his first mission and he hasn't even gotten a squad yet." Tadashi hid his smile well. "Call me whatever ya want, Izaya. Which Captain was supposed to accompany you?" Tadashi asked as the Senkaimon closed. "The kid's eager all right. This might be more interesting than I thought..." They started moving towards the Human World, setting a descently fast pace. "So, what division you wanna be a part of?" "I'm not real sure on any of it. I was just told to come here and meet the instructor whose division I would be joining. I think he has to be there already unless its someone who arives late all the time *sigh*. Izaya turned to look at Freya who was back in the sword "Where'd you go?" "I got bored and went back in. Tell me when we get there." Freya yawned back at Izaya before going silent "Well on the brightside it looks like me and you are gonna be on the same squad Kori. I hope we can work together on lots of missions! Heck...it would be even better if we had our own little team in the squad. Your friend from back there could join us too!" Izaya's face lit up with excitement. Tadashi luaghed at that. "Lieutenant Yasuhiro? No, trust me, he's to busy running the Squad while the Captain's away to worry about patrol. Well, you'll certainly see quite a bit of me, especially if you work your way into the Patrol Teams. I spend a lot of time on the front with the others. Soul Society's been havin' a hard time with hollows lately, so they need all the help they can get." He looked further up the passage and grinned. They wouldn't be long of arriving now. "Oh that guy was a lieutenant? Whoa! Maybe I should've been nicer. He might give me a bad report to the captain. Oh no! Well I always have you Kori. I'm sure we will be working together or at least get assigned to grouping from time to time. I can't wait to meet our captain. I want to smash some hollow faces in. Time for combat don't you think?" Izaya looked at his zanpakuto "Freya wake up! We're here!' Tadashi opened the Senkaimon and both exited to stand in the sky over an open grassy plain. The sun was starting to set, with darkness not far off. "Don't worry about gettin' a bad report. The Lieutenant may look stern and scary, but he isn't bad once you get to know him. The Captain's not a bad guy either." He couldn't resist adding that. "Heh, time to hunt some hollow!" Tadashi exerted a small amount of his spiritual energy in order to draw them out. "Get ready, Izaya." "You know the captain? Is he as scary as I said? I bet I was right on huh? Wait so why are we starting without him?" Izaya stopped drawing his blade in his confusion. While he was dazed however Freya manifested and hit him on the skull. "What're you holding back for? Hollow are coming. Worry about the details later." She turned to look at horde of Menos swarming towards them. "Ha. This should be quick." Tadashi swung his sword in a flashing arc, a wave of red spiritual energy with a darker red outline cutting through two of the Menos quickly. "You could say I know the Captain very well. And don't worry about startin' without the Captain. I've got a feeling that he'll show eventually." Another wave left his sword to down another, a smile showing on his face. "Oh really? Then I better make a good impression. You're smart Kori. Kill some hollows before the Captain get's here. That should really impress him! Let's go Freya!" Izaya grabbed hold of his nodachi while charging at the hollows "Connect Our Hearts And Undo Our Fate, Utsukushii Fureiya!" Izaya's sword transformed into a pair of guns. He started firing off several bullets made of wind into the group of hollowscausing several of them to explode.' ' "Hmmm, not bad Izaya. Guns? Interesting zanpakuto..." Tadashi shrugged his shoulders and held his zanpakuto out, tip pointing downwards. 'Unseal the Moon, Shiru." His release was accompanied by a shockwave that cut the incoming hollow at the waist. His sword remained the same and with a quick flash step, he appeared before one of the Menos Grande and split it down the middle with another red wave of spiritual energy. "Izaya, focus on the leaders! The Menos will go wild without them." "Go wild you say? Got it!" Izaya sped foward past Tadashi into the horde of Hollows. "Time to get crazy Freya!" He released a volley of bullets into the crowd causing several hollows to explode with a domino effect. "This is nothing! I'm sure I can do better! I have to kill everything!" Izaya landed on top of Menos Grande shooting directly into its head killing it instantly "Pathetic." Tadashi adopted a ready position, his head down as though ready to start running. He suddenly shot forward like a bullet fired to signal the start, his sword arm swinging wide and wildly, carving a line through the Menos and the smaller hollow around him. With a bloodthirsty grin, he leapt skywards before cloaking his blade with red spiritual energy. "Rei Furashuu!" He called, as he released the energy in the form of a downward strike! The energy expanded through the ground, shooting rays of red energy through the slowly cracking ground which pierced any hollow near the epicentre. "There, that should get us going." "Kori!" Izaya aimed for beind Tadashi shooting just past him grazing his face to hit a Menos charging a cero. Freya manifested next to Izaya "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? You know your accuracy isn't perfected enough for something like that." She yeeled trying control her partner "Eh. It all worked out right? I'm still training. Don't doubt me so much..I have'' you'' afterall" Izaya smiled back at his zanpakuto's spirit Tadashi felt the bullet whize past his face, but knew it was in no danger of hitting him straight on. He chuckeled though, turning to stare down the hollow running at Izaya's back. A more condensed version of the Rei Furashuu shot from the point of his sword to strike it in the chest. "Good to see you've got my back, Izaya. This reminds me of my days in the Patrol Corps." He flashed beside his young partner and grinned. "I've got your back. Let's see your style." Izaya smiled "Looks like we'll clean up before the captain even gets here. I'm suprised these things are so weak." Izaya shot another bullet into the horde before taking a breather as they exploded. "Whew! I forgot I had to pace myself with this." Freya laughed as she sat next to him "You forgot that didn't you? You always get so worked up silly Izaya." Tadashi looked at the youngster with a smile. "Reminds me of Kusaka and Sojiro when they were kids..." Pulling himself back to the fight, Tadashi appeared beside Izaya and grinned broadly, releasing a wide Rei Furashuu. "The Captain won't mind at all. Believe me." Izaya was breathing heavily. "Whew. That's good. It would be embarassing for him to know that I haven't really developed any techniques with zanpakuto other than the bullets that cause the immediate area to explode. But against stroger opponets I don't think that will be enough." "Don't worry over lack of skill or power, Izaya. Nothing can be gained from that." Tadashi felled another Menos before his Rei Furashuu swirled around himself and Izaya to form a type of barrier. "There, that should give you some time to catch your breathe. You're still young, so it is understandable that you haven't fully developed your relatiosnhip with your zanpakuto to reveal your true powers. Truth be told, neither have I. That is something that is built throughout your lifetime." He said with a grin. "Now, take a quick rest, and we'll get back to it." Freya whispered to Tadashi "You know...he never once asked me toteach him my techniques. He's seen me used them but it never occurs to him to actually put them into practice." She sighed as Izaya stood back up shooting three hollows. "Ok. That feels better. Don't worry Kori. I won't do anything to slow you or the captain down. By the way. I'm young? I thought we were the same age. Seeing as how we're gonna be in the same squad hopefully." Izaya smiled noticing he could fire through the barrier while it kept him safe. Tadashi nodded before smiling. "I'm older than I look, believe me. Here's a thought, Izaya. Use your zanpakuto, but not in the normal sense. Think about the abilities she has shown you, and bring them out. Battle builds experience, and experience builds confidence. Have the confidence to open yourself fully to your zanpakuto." With a mere glance, the energy forming the barrier shot outwards before sharpening to pierce the incoming hollow. "The squad you're looking to join is the 11th Division. Most think its completely combat orinated, but I - I mean the Captain, doesn't care who joins as long as they're strong and love to fight." Freya looked shocked that Tadashi just shared her words with Izaya "Stupid old guy! See if I tell you anything again. I wanted him to come begging me." Izaya looked at Freya "Huh? techniqes that you've shown me. Hmmm there were a few I can think of but, now just to utilize them in battle. I'm glad I have such a wonderful zanpakuto such as yourself" He turned to look back at Tadashi not noticing Freya blush. "Squad 11? Hmm is that what squad you're looking to join? I don't really know anyone besides you and Freya. I tend to come off odd to some people. Oh well." Tadashi's Rei Furashuu vanished as he sliced a hollow apart at the waist. "Odd? Then Squad 11 is the place for you! I'm already a member of that division and pretty high up the ranks to boot, so I know what its like. There isn't a bigger group of odd balls in the entire Seireitei with the exception of the 12th Division. 'Odd' doesn't cut it with them, but you'll do fine, Izaya whatever you decide. Now-" He suddenly turned as a Garganta opened... A figure with black hair and a tight fitting black coat stepped out of the black void, and the hollows leapt at his command. They instantly stopped attacking and backed off. "Shinigami? And a Captain to boot? This your student, Tadashi Kenpachi?" The fellow's Reiatsu shouted Arrancar. Izaya's jaw dropped as he looked at Tadashi "K-k-kori....you're the captain?! Oh man! I made such a fool of myself! What was I thinking! Wait! Why didn't you say anything Kor-I mean Captain." Freya nodded her head as she looked at Izaya "Maybe this way he could see what you were really like instead of putting up a facade around him because he was a captain. But there's someone else a bit more important at the moment." Tadashi shook his head, ignoring the Arrancar for the moment. "I'm sorry for hiding it. I saw the chance to have a little fun and decided to take it. Besides, you wouldn't have been so open had you known I was a Captain. But Kori will do, Izaya. My team-mates only call me 'Captain' when we're in the Seireitei, so don't worry. Besides, I found our meeting refreshing. Made me recall my first Patrol." He then turned to regard the Arrancar. "Now, kindly tell me who you are, as you clearly know me and what you're doing here." "Saburo Ryuu." He answered plainly, a smile on his face. "Now, about why I'm here. I don't feel oblidged to divulge that information. How about we agree that I'm here sightseeing and caught a view I didn't particulary like." His voice and posture showed how smug and superior he thought he was. Izaya sighed in relief before regaining his battle stance in preparation for battle "Thanks cap'n Kori. Heh. You know just what to say to get a guy all riled up don't ya? I'm ready to show this guy what we're made of." Freya looked at Izaya in amazement "I'm glad to see you finally having some motivation but, Izaya....this guy may be out of your league." "Don't worry about it. Me and Kori here will be sure to make this guy regrets coming here." Izaya chuckled. "Hmmm? The cub suddenly thinks himself a lion? To think I wasted my time coming here..." He slowly drew his zanpakuto, a large sword with a large, decrotive guard and handle. "Allow me to crush your pathetic efforts. There's nothing you can do." "I wouldn't be so sure of that." Tadashi said calmly. "Nothing can beat the power of trusted allies, and Izaya's already covered my back today. Now, let's go Izaya. I'm here to help, so don't worry about things. Let loose and show this guy what we're made of!" He released a testing Rei Furashuu that Saburo simply avoided. "Got ya!" Izaya sped behind the man releasing a barrage of bullets in his direction "Let's see you stop this!"